1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to water displays, in particular a pool of water that can produce a visually apparent predetermined pattern.
2. Description of Related Art
Water displays have been typically installed on the grounds of public buildings, to improve the aesthetic features of the surrounding area. Usually the devices are falling fountains or directed streams of water located within a pool. Occasionally fountains will incorporate means to vary the height or trajectory of the water, thereby changing the appearance of the display. Such systems are typically limited to two or three different displays, or may have a continuously varying stream that is repeated over time. Changing the display usually requires shutting down the fountain and manually adjusting the nozzles that direct the water.
Digital displays such as the message boards found on the outside of banks, are a common way of providing information to viewers. Such boards are usually constructed with a plurality of individual light bulbs, wherein the bulbs are illuminated in a pattern to form the desired number or letter. In addition to relaying the time and temperature, such displays can also provide other information including advertising and the news. Such message boards are popular among institutions because of their size and their ability to attract the attention of the viewers. Therefore it would be desirable to provide a water display that can create visually apparent predetermined patterns that can relay time and other information, without turning off the display or manually adjusting the device.